


Strawberries And Vodka

by acidhairs



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, K-pop, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Basically, Biting, Bodyshots, Drunken Kissing, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Neck Kissing, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Skinship, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, Sweet Park Jimin, T, To Be Continued, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, and Yoongi is the only one who notices, and decide they want to take body shots off of jimin, and jimin is just a horny hoe, bts gets drunk, jimin is needy, little bit of namjin, park jimin - Freeform, so obviously stuff happens, taekook kinda, yoongi is the bisexual king, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidhairs/pseuds/acidhairs
Summary: Jimin's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the cold, sweet liquid spill over his stomach as the shot glass toppled over."Oops", Yoongi hummed. But it was no accident. None at all.or:BTS get drunk, Jimin convinces them to take body shots off of him and Yoongi knows how to read between the lines.





	Strawberries And Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend D-Wagon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+D-Wagon).



> Well, one of my friends gave me a very simple prompt: body shots. So ... here we fucking are. Of course, Jimin is the needy hoe again I mean sorry but have you seen this boy, he's gonna die of dehydration cause he's so thirsty. And Yoongi,,, well, Yoongi is just Yoongi. I hope they don't sue me x

"It's hot, right? Is anyone else hot?", Jimin sighed, flinging his head back dramatically and running a hand through his hair.

A snort sounded over from the other side of the room, making Jimin's head snap up with the new found interest of figuring out who had just dared to mock him. His gaze immediately flickered over to Jungkook, who was still giggling softly, locking eyes with him as he raised his eyebrows, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"What's so funny, Jungkookie?", Jimin asked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Nothing. It's just ...", Jungkook started, not finishing his sentence but instead cracking another toothy smile and averting his gaze.

"What? It's just what?", Jimin urged on, crossing his legs and sitting up a little in his chair. The sudden motion made his head spin a little.

"It's just that we've been here for about thirty minutes and you're already downing your third glass of wine while the rest of us haven't even finished the first one", Namjoon sighed, finishing the maknae's thought and sentence.

Jimin's jaw dropped a little when he turned over to face the older boy. His eyes flickered over to the barely touched wine glasses on the table and down to his own, resting in his hand with barely more than a sip of Sauvignon Blanc left in it.

"So?", he replied, lower lip jutting out into a pout and eyebrows knitting together in protest.

"Nothing. It's fine", Tae giggled, taking his glass in hand and raising it up to cheers Jimin.

"No, it's not. What are you trying to tell me? That I'm an alcoholic?", Jimin spat out. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, although that might have been the three glasses of wine after all. But so what? He always drank quicker than the others, big fucking deal.

"Calm down, Jiminie. No one is blaming you", Namjoon smiled, taking another sip from his glass. "Just take it easy, yeah?"

Jimin stared at him with narrowed eyes. While he loved to be babied by Taehyung or Hobi, or anyone for that matter, he absolutely couldn't stand it when the others, _or anyone for that matter_ , belittled him. Sure, he was small and yeah, maybe he was behaving like a puppy most of the time and okay, admittedly, maybe he did do aegyo way more often than the others, but- 

"I'm the one who decides how much I drink, thank you _very_ much", Jimin spat out, although it came out more slurred than angry. His tongue felt hot and velvety when he gulped down the last bit of wine. Embarrassment, warmth and a soft, pink flush all gathered in his cheeks, spreading down to his chin and up his ears. _Damn that Asian glow_.

"Look how red he's getting", Hobi snickered, pinching his own ears and wiggling them up and down to prove his point.

Jimin rolled his eyes and pouted again, though he couldn't hide the small smile that was trying to wrestle itself onto his face. After all, he was, as the others had oh so happily pointed out, a little drunk.

"Why are we even talking about me when Jin-hyung looks like he's going to slip off his chair and fall into a coma any second now", he started, breaking out into uncontrollable giggles mid-sentence when he saw Jin's eyes growing wide with surprise.

"Take that back, you brat, 'mnot even tipsy yet", Jin yelled, flushed face and heavy words immediately proving him wrong. 

All of them broke out into laughter at Jin's attempt to fight back. The oldest still had his half-angry-half-attacked o-face painted on when they had calmed down again, eyes glossy and shooting them all deadly glares.

"Kids disrespecting their mother. Unbelievable", he mumbled.

"Mother? Did you just say-", Tae blurted, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh, shut up! Stop talking about me, let's talk about Jimin again", Jin scoffed, waving his hand in the younger boy's direction.

Jimin's head fell back again, this time with bell-like laughter. His glass almost slipped out of his hand and his other one shot forward to catch it just in time.

"Oops", he grinned, upper body flopping over so he could bury his red face in the rough denim of his jeans. Okay, maybe he was more than just a _little_ drunk. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest when he pushed himself back up into a sitting position again. 

"You ... all of you- need to be more drunk", he hiccuped, putting down his empty glass on the table and pulling himself up in a clumsy motion. His legs felt like jelly and he could feel the sour taste of the wine at the back of his throat. The others looked up at him, amused and fond looks spreading over their faces.

"I think you should sit down again, Jiminie", Hobi hummed, giving Jimin's thigh a soft tap.

"No!", Jimin yelled, shaking his head way too hard, the sudden rush of dizziness forcing him to grip onto the edge of the table. He could feel Hobi's hand grabbing the hem of his shirt to keep him from falling over.

"It's fine. I'm fine. You can let go of me, hyung", he slurred, another little hiccup escaping his throat as he straightened his posture and started shuffling away from the table towards their kitchen.

"Where are you going?", Tae yelled, voice sounding playful yet a tad concerned.

"Shots", was all Jimin yelled back, a cocky smile on his face as he entered the kitchen and darted straight to their bar shelf.

He could hear the others mumbling in the living room and he rolled his eyes again when he heard his name mixed into their chatter. They really didn't have to be this dramatic. He enjoyed a good intoxication every once in a while, so what? It's not like he had a problem. Things were just ... easier with alcohol. Helped him unwind. What was so wrong with that?

Jimin reached out to grab the half-empty bottle of vodka off the shelf. Their selection of hard alcohol had shrunken at an alarmingly fast rate lately. And yes, most of that was Jungkook's, Jin's and, well, his own fault. Hobi and Tae weren't big drinkers to begin with, the older one always slipping into a semi-comatose state after about two drinks while Taehyung transformed into the human manifestation of ADHD only to then pass out on the floor ten minutes later. Namjoon had been all you-are-what-you-eat lately, trying to drink less and eat healthier – none of which Jimin could relate to, honestly, life's just too short. And Yoongi-

"Need some help?"

Jimin jumped at the sudden interruption of his thoughts, almost dropping what little vodka they had still left.

"Aish, hyung. Scared me", he sighed, turning around to face Yoongi.

The older boy stood in the middle of the kitchen aisle, wine glass in one and bottle in the other hand. Jimin had never been able to tell whether Yoongi was completely sober or absolutely shitfaced. A fact that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Are you really gonna make them drink straight vodka?", Yoongi asked, nodding towards the bottle in Jimin's hand.

"Would you rather have me give them gay vodka instead?", Jimin giggled, clasping a hand over his mouth to keep the breathy sounds from escaping. God, he was hilarious.

Yoongi groaned and rolled his eyes. He put down the glass and bottle and walked up to the fridge, decidedly ignoring Jimin's awful pun.

"Excuse me, that was funny!", Jimin whined, stomping his foot like a tantrum-throwing toddler.

"Mix it with juice or they'll never drink it", Yoongi kept talking while grabbing the strawberry juice from the fridge.

"Can you please not ignore my comedic talent?", Jimin whined again, shuffling closer to Yoongi. He didn't like to be ignored.

"Just do a half-pour of vodka and then add a little juice", Yoongi mumbled, not even acknowledging Jimin's arms that were circling around his waist.

"Hyung", Jimin keened, small hands clutching the fabric of Yoongi's shirt. "Pay attention to me."

Yoongi took a deep breath before grabbing Jimin's wrists and wrestling himself out of the younger boy's grip. He turned around so they were face to face. Jimin had never really understood why no one ever mocked Yoongi for his height. They were exactly the same and yet he was always the one that got babied. Unfair.

"Just make the shots, Jiminie", Yoongi said, letting go of Jimin's wrists and walking over to the counter again.

"Why do you want me to get them drunk so badly?", Jimin pouted, still not happy about the fact that Yoongi had just ignored him.

The older boy poured himself another glass of wine before turning around and facing Jimin with a newly found grin on his face.

"It's more fun, isn't it?"

With that, he turned around on his heel and made his way back into the living room. _He's got a point._

Jimin sighed and went to grab six shot glasses from the cupboard. He did as Yoongi had told him to, filling them up halfway with vodka (okay, maybe it was more than half but hey, they were here for a good time, not a long time) and a few drops of strawberry juice. While he was at it, he quickly downed one shot himself, relishing the sweet taste of the juice mixed with the hard tang of the vodka. He could feel the warmth returning to his cheeks and instinctively pressed the cold glass against his burning skin.

A small sigh escaped him as the cool material soothed his flushed face. He continued to slide it over his face, to his other cheek and down his neck. The sudden change in temperature brought to his attention that, in fact, his whole body was growing increasingly hot and his clothes felt itchy on his skin. He forced himself to open his eyes again, staring down at the shot glasses with a hooded gaze. He filled up the one he had just emptied, a few drops of strawberry juice spilling onto his fingers. He licked them off slowly, eyes still fixed on the six small glasses in front of him.

And then it hit him.

A tiny smile formed on his lips. _No, they would never ..._

Jimin brushed his fingertips over the shot glasses. _"It's more fun, isn't it"_ , Yoongi's words echoed in his mind. How on earth would he even ask them. _"Hey guys, wanna get drunk off of me?"_ God, that was awful. Jimin let out a laugh at himself. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, biting down on it as he thought of a non-creepy way to ask the others to take body shots off of him. Was that even possible?

"Jimin, where are our shots?", Jungkook's voice sounded over from the living room. Jimin's head shot up as his thoughts were once again interrupted. He grinned.

"Oh, they're coming", he yelled back sweetly, grabbing three glasses in each hand (alcohol makes you confident, aye?) and starting to walk back to the living room.

The others were still sat around the table, however, all of their glasses were now empty as well and Jimin was met with five dopey looks and Yoongi's gummy smile.

"Ew, what the hell is that", Hobi groaned, eyeing the almost translucent pink vodka mix.

"It's vodka strawberry!", Jimin chirped, setting the shots down on the table in front of the other members.

"And where exactly is the strawberry?", Namjoon mumbled, taking one shot and sniffing it, only to pull a grimace and setting it back on the table. "God, that smells awful. I'm not drinking this."

"Told you", Yoongi snickered, shooting Jimin a knowing look and taking another sip of wine.

"Come on guys, I put a lot of work into those, I'm sure they're delicious", Jimin whined.

The others exchanged a few worried glances. After a few minutes of silence, Taehyung was the first one to grab a shot, bringing it up to his mouth.

"Whatever", he sighed, ready to chug down the liquid in one go.

"Wait!", Jimin yelled, jumping forward, hips knocking into the table, almost spilling his precious strawberry vodka shots.

"What? I thought you wanted us to drink them", Tae laughed, lowering the shot in surprise.

"Well, yeah ... I just-", Jimin started, his chest suddenly feeling heavy with anxiety, tongue swelling with the question he was so desperate to ask. He knew it wasn't really that much of a big deal, at least they wouldn't think it was. They had done stupid things in the past, the usual party games, all fun and banter. Every single one of them had been a little less innocent after the spin the bottle incident from three weeks ago. Hell, why was he so _god damn_ nervous then?

"You just thought?", Jin repeated, all of them staring at the boy in confusion.

"I just thought that we might ... spice things up a little", Jimin stuttered, a crooked grin appearing on his face. He could swear his cheeks were literally on fire. He prayed that no one would notice.

"Listen, if you're gonna make us take shots of Siracha or wasabi I'm _out_ ", Namjoon exclaimed, demonstratively crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"No! No. Not that.", Jimin was quick to reply. A giggle escaped his throat and he hid his face in his hands.

"Come on, hyung, just spit it out", Jungkook whined, tapping his fingers against the wooden table impatiently. "I want to take the shot already."

"Alright. Okay. So, have you ever ... like, tried to drink shots off of, um-", Jimin stumbled over his own words and he felt his breath catching in his throat. He tried to ignore the fact that the real reason he was so nervous about this wasn't the asking the question itself but rather what would happen if they said yes. His vision went blurry with the images unfolding in his mind.

"Taehyung, can you please apply your soulmate magic and tell us what on earth Jimin wants", Hobi sighed, kicking Tae's foot under the table. The younger boy let out a clear laugh and raised his shoulders in an apologetic motion.

"Sorry hyung, I have no idea. Sometime's he's a closed book, even to me", he giggled, curious gaze scanning Jimin's blushing face. 

"He wants us to take body shots off of him."

Yoongi's voice made all of them jump a little as he had been sitting at the end of the table in silence for this entire conversation.

Jimin almost swallowed his own tongue.

"Sorry ... but what?", Jin laughed nervously. "Did he tell you that?"

_No, I didn't._

"No, he didn't", Yoongi grinned. His eyes were burning into Jimin's. _How the fuck ..._

"Well, it's not that much of a stretch, right? What else would he want when asking ' _Have you ever taken shots off of ...'_?", the older boy continued.

_Fair._

Suddenly, all looks were back on Jimin. He cleared his throat and looked down on his hands. He could still save himself and pretend that what Yoongi had just said was complete bullshit. Laugh it off. Take another shot and settle for spin the bottle once more. Before he could stop himself, his thoughts drifted back to the kitchen and the smooth, glass surface of the shot glass gliding against his skin, the sticky sweet strawberry juice on his fingertips. _It's more fun, isn't it?_

"So ... let's do it?", he said quietly, ears ringing with the anticipation of their reaction.

"Wait, so that's _really_ what you were suggesting?", Jungkook gasped incredulously, eyes darting from the shots to Jimin, back to the shots and over to his hyungs.

"How do you always come up with those ideas?", Taehyung laughed, shaking his head.

"I dunno, I just thought it might be fun", Jimin pouted, the tone of the tantrum-throwing child swinging in his voice again.

Jin, Namjoon and Hobi were still only eyeing him with their mouths open while Jungkook and Tae once again broke out into laughter. Jimin could feel a wave of embarrassment rise in his chest. _Stupid_.

"I'm in", Yoongi said calmly, downing his glass of wine and loudly smacking his lips. There was a look on his face Jimin couldn't really read. Then again, he never really could read any of Yoongi's looks.

"Whatever, I'll do it too", Tae grinned, folding his arms over his chest with an expecting look on his face.

"Fine", Hobi sighed, followed by Jungkook shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head with the biggest smirk painted onto his face. Jimin could feel his heart in his throat.

"I'm too old for this", Jin groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Alright, _grandpa_ ", Jungkook scoffed, eyes sparkling aggressively.

"Aish, don't call me that", Jin yelled. He went quiet for a second. "Only if Namjoonie does it too", he mumbled, ogling Namjoon out of the corner of his eye.

Namjoon sighed loudly.

"I swear, it gets weirder every week."

"Does that mean you're in?", Tae snickered.

"Sure, whatever", the older boy replied, rolling his eyes but flashing Jimin a dimpled smile nevertheless.

Jimin was frozen on the spot. Actually, he was _melting_ on the spot because _holy shit_ , was it just him or had someone turned on the heating? He was _sweating_ and his skin felt just a little too tight for his body. _There's no going back now, is there?_

"P-perfect", he rasped, throat tight and warm hands clutching the edge of the table.

"What's wrong. Did you think we'd all say no?"

Yoongi's voice was almost piercing to Jimin's ears. Why? He wasn't sure. He kept his gaze down and avoided the older boy's question.

"I don't mean to be a smart ass but don't you have to lie down?", Tae grinned, gesturing towards the table. _Right._

Jimin let out a breathy laugh. _Snap out of it._

"Okay, grab your shots and I'll ... well, I'll just take off my-", he started, sentence dying off when he was met with five pairs of confused eyes and Yoongi's gummy smile.

"You're gonna take off your _what now_?", Jin gasped. "Where are we taking the shots off again?"

"Calm down, hyung. My shirt. I'm gonna take off my shirt, that's how it's done", Jimin giggled. He knew to keep his composure but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't already gagging to get the sweaty fabric off of his flushed body. It wasn't a big secret that he got a little handsy when he drank but the itch under his skin was growing at a rapid pace. More rapid than it usually did.

"Why do _you_ know all of this?", Hobi asked, shooting Jimin a questioning glance as he did what all the others did, grabbing his shot and stepping away from the table.

"Internet, I guess", Jimin replied vaguely. _Smooth_.

For a second, all of them just stood there, shot glass in hand, waiting. For Jimin. To take off his shirt. So they could drink shots off of him. _What the fuck._

With another breathy laugh, Jimin grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in a swift motion. Being shirtless around each other was as little of a big deal to them as having breakfast or cleaning the flat. It was part of their daily procedure. Well, maybe not of their _procedure_ but of their day as a whole. You get the point.

"Imagine anyone setting up a hidden camera in here", Namjoon laughed, rubbing a large hand over his face before eyeing Jimin up and down.

"Hey, don't expose me like this", Taehyung fake-gasped, making Jungkook and Jin giggle like school girls.

"Look at Jiminie, he's all flustered and sweaty", Hobi teased reaching out to pinch Jimin's arm. The younger boy yelped with the sudden intrusion, instinctively wrapping his arms around himself.

"He's probably getting really excited already", Jungkook smirked, cocking an eyebrow and wiggling the shot glass in his hand.

"Stop talking about me like I'm some piece of meat, you idiots", Jimin whined, burying his face in his hands for the millionth time this evening.

"Oh, don't pretend to be shy now. This way _your_ idea, remember?", Jin blurted.

"He's not shy. Right Jiminie?"

_Damn you, Yoongi._

"Move, grandpa", Jimin playfully snapped at Jin, shoving him aside to climb on the table.

"If it breaks you're buying a new one", Namjoon said warningly.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Yes."

All of them laughed.

Jimin turned around on the table, carefully lying down and bringing up one arm as a headrest.

"Knock yourselves out", he slurred, lips pulling up into a sultry grin as he motioned down his toned body with his other free hand.

"Oh yeah, that armpit hair looks delicious", Taehyung cooed, poking Jimin's side with his finger.

"Aish", the older boy flinched, almost twitching hard enough to slip off the table again.

"Listen, I can't take this any longer, can we _please_ get on with it?", Jin whined loudly. 

"Go on then, throw the first stone", Yoongi's low voice sounded from above Jimin. His head tilted further back to look up at his hyung. Two dark eyes looked back down at him.

"I really am too old for this. And too handsome. And too rich", Jin mumbled as he took a step forward to place his shot glass on Jimin's stomach. The cold smoothness felt almost sore against Jimin's hot abdomen and he bit down on his tongue a little harder than necessary.

"Not on the stomach, it'll fall over", he pressed out, holding his breath to avoid the glass from doing exactly that.

"Really, really too rich for this", Jin sighed, moving the glass up to Jimin's sternum and slowly letting go. The small trail of wetness the glass had left behind was prickling on Jimin's skin.

"We get it, hyung. You have your own apartment now. But for some reason, you still always hang out here. Weird, isn't it?", Taehyung scoffed, shooting Jin a provocative glare.

"Shut it", Jin mumbled, bracing himself on the edge of the table and leaning over Jimin's face. "I'll do this once. And you may never ask me to do it again."

Jimin let out a giggle, straining his upper body to keep the shot from spilling. Jin's breath smelled of white wine and almonds and while Jimin's brain was still processing that, the older boy leaned down over his chest, circling his plush lips around the rim of the glass and breathing in through his nose.

With one quick motion, Jin straightened up again and threw his head back, allowing the liquid to spill down his throat.

"Chr", Jin choked, his face scrunching up in disgust as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand immediately. "Jesus, that's _revolting_ ", he spat.

Jimin felt a laugh rip from his throat and Jungkook and Taehyung joined in. Namjoon ran another hand over his face.

"Let me go next, I need to get out of here", he sighed, walking up to Jimin and placing his shot on the exact same spot.

"No, that's not how it works", Jimin cooed.

"Oh, what _now_?", Namjoon groaned, eyeing the younger boy with a sceptical look on his face.

"You have to put it on a different spot."

_That's right. Thanks, Yoongi._

"Who makes these rules, for Christ's sake?!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game", Jimin giggled.

"Oh, I do! I absolutely do hate this game", Namjoon snorted, shaking his head and moving the glass to Jimin's right peck. _Ngh._

Without wasting any more time, Namjoon leaned over Jimin, taking the shot into his mouth and jerking his head back. His reaction was similar to Jin's, nostrils flaring and eyes squeezing shut as the vodka hit the back of his throat. After a few choked coughs, he gathered himself and turned around to Jin.

"We're leaving, hyung", he groaned, raising his arm in a half-assed goodbye-wave and dragging a slightly swaying Jin out of the living room with him.

"Night, mum and dad!", Taehyung chirped and Jungkook giggled again.

There was a brief silence once they had left. Jimin let his gaze wander around the room and locked eyes with Hobi. A smile formed on his lips. _You said you would._

Hobi sighed, almost as if he had heard Jimin's inner monologue. 

"Alright."

He stepped up to the table and took in Jimin's small and flushed frame. Jimin watched as his tongue darted out of his mouth and over his lips. Was it just Jimin or were his eyes a little glossy?

"Tilt your head back a little, will you", Hobi muttered, nodding in the direction of Jimin's neck. _Interesting choice._

Jimin complied, shuffling up the table so his head almost hung over the edge. His lips pressed together, face only inches away from Yoongi's thighs. _Whoa._ Almost as if Yoongi had noticed too, the older boy moved his hand a little to lightly pat Jimin's left cheek. Before Jimin could give it any more thought, he felt the cold circle of the shot glass right below his Adam's apple. He didn't dare to breathe, the ringing in his ears suddenly returning with how close both Hobi and Yoongi were to him.

"Don't move now", Hobi's voice echoed from above him. He felt the shot glass being lifted and soon after, a strangled noise followed. Before Jimin could react, he heard another wet noise, quickly followed by Jungkook's and Tae's laughter. 

"Fuck", Hobi spat. Jimin sat up confusedly, eyes immediately drifting down to the wet puddle on their living room floor.

"Did you just vomit?!", he screeched.

"No, you idiot. I just spat it back out. Do us all a favour and never mix shots again, yeah? Good night", Hobi sneered, a tired look appearing on his face as he put down the glass on the table and shuffled out of the room. 

"Poor hyung", Jungkook giggled, leaning over Jimin with a big grin on his face.

"Choose your spot, Kookie", Jimin slurred, head feeling increasingly dizzy from hanging off the table. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins when Jungkook reached out his arm and put down the shot-

"Bold choice", Tae stated. 

_Bold choice indeed._

Jungkook slowly let go off the glass that was now balancing right on top of Jimin's crotch. Jimin rolled his eyes, however, this might or might not have been exactly what he had wanted in the first place. He could feel his chest growing heavy with how hard he was holding his breath.

"Don't pop a boner now, hyung", Jungkook smirked, bowing over Jimin's body and bringing his lips to meet the shot glass. _Seriously, don't pop a boner now._

Jungkook took the shot a lot better than his other hyungs. No wonder, that kid knew how to outdrink any of them, golden maknae and all that. Though Jimin could tell by the way his face was suddenly rid of all emotion, his mixture definitely had to be disgusting.

"My turn", Tae exclaimed, stepping closer to the table. 

"Your turn", Jimin replied, giving him a warm smile. 

Tae's lips pulled up into a thoughtful pout, scanning Jimin's body for a place that hadn't get been used to drink a shot off of. _Good luck with that._

All of a sudden, a bright smirk appeared on his face.

"Scoot over, hyung", he said to Yoongi, taking the older boy's place behind Jimin. _Hm, okay._

 Tae's face appeared right over his, nose mere millimetres apart from Jimin's. 

"Open your mouth, Jiminie", he breathed, hand coming to rest on Jimin's hot cheek.

"Excuse me?", Jimin blurted, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Open your mouth", Tae repeated in his low voice. 

 _Alright_.

Jimin did as told and Tae reached up the hand with his shot so it was hovering right over Jimin's lips.

"A little more."

Jimin did.

The cold hard glass slipped between his lips, clicking against his teeth and Jimin had to choke back a gasp. He could feel Jungkook's and Yoongi's gaze burning on them. Or was it just the alcohol in his system?

Either way, Tae's face was back above his own and he watched as his soft mouth opened to wrap his lips around the top of the glass. Slowly, very slowly, Tae pulled the glass out of Jimin's mouth with his own and Jimin did his absolute fucking best not to think about how _fucking_ close their lips had just been. _Fuck_.

Tae threw his head back, downing the vodka, his face only scrunching up for a second before it relaxed again and he licked his lips while winking down at Jimin. 

"Cheeky", Jimin rasped, voice breaking without him being able to stop it.

At the end of the table, Jungkook was staring at them with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes glossed over just enough for Jimin to notice in the dull lighting.

"You made the kid all flustered, Tae", Yoongi's voice sounded from somewhere behind the table.

"Which one?", Tae grinned. 

It was honestly illegal how absolutely good Tae was at those games. Very much illegal. Jimin had to close his eyes for a second to push away the thoughts that were rising in his mind.

"Come on, Jungkookie. Let's go to bed", Tae cooed, walking over to the maknae to hook his arm under the younger boy's. Jungkook's mouth slowly closed and he looked over at Yoongi.

"But what about-", he started but Tae was quick to interrupt him.

"Let's go", he breathed, pressing his forehead against Jungkooks. That did it.

"Okay. Yeah, okay", Jungkook stuttered. God knew what was going on between those two. The spin the bottle game had left all of them a bit clueless as to what exactly was currently happening with Tae and Jungkook but it was too early to ask and too late to question.

As soon as they had left, Jimin heard a silent rustling noise behind him as Yoongi got closer to the table.

"My turn."

Jimin opened his mouth to reply but the only thing that escaped his throat was a cracked high-pitched noise. He cleared his throat and let out an embarrassed giggle. He was way too wrecked for his own good.

"You okay, Jiminie?", Yoongi hummed, a soft hand pressing against Jimin's cheek.

The younger boy flinched, eyes staring up to meet Yoongi's for the second time this evening.

"Yeah", he sighed, instinctively pressing his head closer to Yoongi's palm.

"Your face is very flushed, you know", Yoongi continued, not moving.

"Mhm. Your hand ...", Jimin hummed, eyes drooping again.

"My hand?"

"S'nice."

Yoongi huffed out a small laugh.

"Still want me to take that shot?"

Jimin nodded his head quickly, maybe even eagerly. He wasn't sure why he was so keen on Yoongi taking the last shot off of him. Well, maybe he was but he pushed those thoughts away for now.

He watched as Yoongi walked around the table to pick up his glass. The silence stretched between them like a rubber band as Yoongi let his eyes wander over Jimin's body. Jimin knew he was just doing it to find a spot he could put the glass on but his gaze felt heavy on his skin nevertheless.

Yoongi walked up to the side of the table, letting the glass hover over Jimin's stomach.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jimin looked at him in surprise. "Sure."

"What's all of this about?"

Jimin could feel his heart thumping louder.

"What do you mean?"

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "You know what I mean."

 _Damnit_.

"Well, just like you said. It's fun, isn't it?", Jimin giggled, the warmth creeping down his neck and into his chest.

"Hm. I guess so", Yoongi hummed, putting down the shot glass at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Jimin gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands into fists when the cold glass met his warm skin.

"Didn't you say earlier that it's not ideal to put in on your stomach?", Yoongi asked, his fingers still lightly touching the shot to keep it from falling.

Jimin didn't reply, he just looked up at the older boy with big eyes. Before he could figure out what to do, Yoongi let go of the glass. Jimin's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the cold, sweet liquid spill over his stomach as the shot glass toppled over.

"Oops", Yoongi hummed.

But it was no accident. None at all.

A few seconds of silence floated between them, both just staring at the pink liquid that was dripping down Jimin's abdomen and seeping into his skin. Then, Yoongi's fingertips came up, brushing over Jimin's side. _Jesus Christ._

"Say, Jimin-", Yoongie started, letting his fingers wander over Jimin's stomach and circling them around his navel. Jimin was sure that their flat was actually on fire at this point and he was going to burn up any minute now.

"-have you ever heard of belly button shots?"

_Oh, God._

Jimin didn't trust his own voice as he was sure it would have given out immediately with the attempt to talk. So, he settled for a small, big-eyed nod instead.

"Would you be comfortable with that?"

_Yeah, yes, definitely._

Another small nod.

Yoongi smiled.

With the very little willpower Jimin had left, he forced himself to watch through hooded eyes as the older boy braced one arm on the table, the other one on Jimin's hip, _shit_ , and bowed down slowly.

All the fantasies and late night porn watching sessions in the world couldn't have prepared Jimin for the feeling of Yoongi's tongue lapping at his belly button, diving in without any warning whatsoever. Jimin could feel his body lifting up into the touch and off the table on its own accord, his mouth falling open with a small whimper. While his left arm was trapped between Yoongi's body and his own, his right one came flying up, landing on the crown of Yoongi's head, limp fingers sliding through the older boy's soft curls.

Jimin bit down on his tongue when he felt Yoongi suck on his skin once, twice, _hard_ , to get out all of the liquid that had gathered in his belly button. 

" _Don't pop a boner now, hyung_ ", Jungkook's words flew through his brain. _Too late_.

Before Jimin could relish, _or drown_ , in the feeling of Yoongi's tongue on his skin any longer, the older boy pulled away, _too soon_ , standing up straight again. Jimin was pretty glad that he couldn't see how he looked right now, but if he had to choose, the word _fucked_ would have probably described his state the best. On every level.

Yoongi smirked down at him, a small glint of _something_ sparkling in his eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for", he hummed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jimin was still at a loss of words and while he once again had a hard time figuring out what the glint in Yoongi's eyes meant, the alcohol and blood rushing through his head making it hard to think at all, he knew that there was no way in hell he was just going to let this go now. So, he reached out his hand, slowly, almost timidly, maybe even questioningly, taking a hold of Yoongi's thumb. _Please?_

Yoongi looked down at his hand and back into Jimin's eyes. He knew. They both knew.

"You know ...", Yoongi mumbled, slowly brushing over Jimin's fingers with his.

"I don't think the others can tell."

Jimin's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Yoongi huffed out a breathy laugh.

"Oh, come on, Jimine. Stop pretending", he grinned.

"All of this?", he made a wide gesture with his arm. "All of-" his index finger came to rest on Jimin's stomach again.

"-this?", he tapped the soft skin lightly and his eyes found Jimin's again.

"It's fun for them. But you-", he sighed.

Jimin could feel his heart in his throat.

"-you always hope for more, don't you?"

_Touché._

Jimin could feel a deep blush creeping into his cheeks. Why on earth was Yoongi so good at reading him?

"I just ... I can see. I can _see_ you", Yoongi mumbled, the glint appearing in his eyes again. Jimin's hand tightened around his thumb.

God knows where his ability to speak had gone but Jimin didn't have to worry about it for too long because next thing he knew, Yoongi reached out to grab the back of his neck, pulling him up in one swift motion so their noses were touching. A loud gasp escaped Jimin's throat and his hand clutched Yoongi's shirt to keep him from losing his balance. His eyes were big and round, breath escaping his lips in quick puffs as Yoongi's eyes seemed to swallow him whole.

"Tell me-", Yoongi whispered, lips only a breath away from Jimin's. _Red wine and salt._

"-if I'm reading this wrong."

Jimin slowly moved his head, softly shaking it from side to side.

Yoongi's hand moved from the back of his neck to cup his chin, thumb slowly pulling down Jimin's bottom lip.

"Good."

What little breath had still been left in Jimin's lungs was knocked out immediately when Yoongi closed the space between them and Jimin could feel his face melting away. His other hand came up to grab Yoongi's shirt, pulling the older boy closer in an attempt to soothe the gaping black hole in his chest that suddenly felt like it was going to eat him alive. His own spit-slick lips were moving against Yoongi's, the faint taste of vodka and strawberries mixing in with their occasional gulps of air. _This is good, this is okay. Definitely okay._

Jimin could feel something unfolding in his chest and stomach, his legs twitching in an attempt to wrap themselves around Yoongi's waist, flushed skin colliding with the rough denim of the older boy's jacket. A soft keen bubbled up in Jimin's throat. Yoongi pulled away for a brief second. _Nuh_.

"Listen-", he breathed, _heavily_. He caught Jimin's lips in another short, searing kiss.

"-this. We. All of that-", breath, peck, lick.

"-friends, yeah?"

Although his sentence wasn't making a lot of sense, Jimin knew what he meant, nodding his head eagerly and leaning back in.

"Jimin, I'm serious", Yoongi mumbled against his lips and for the first time, Jimin could tell that his tone was growing weaker.

"This- can't fuck things up", the older boy continued. _Stop talking._

Yoongi bit down on Jimin's bottom lip lightly. Jimin let out a low whimper, licking into the older boy's mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

"Jimine ...", Yoongi groaned, hand tightening around Jimin's waist. _For fuck's sake._

"Y-es", Jimin rasped against Yoongi's mouth, voice hoarse and lips swollen. "Friends."

A smile slipped over Yoongi's lips.

"Now, please stop t-", Jimin started, luckily being interrupted by another kiss and a pair of hands on his hips.

What had just been a considerate and rather respectful Yoongi, now did a full one-eighty – gentle, teasing touches turning into rough and precise ones. Since Jimin had already ridden himself on his shirt long ago. Yoongi's hands immediately found their way to the back of his jeans, fingers sliding under the denim and digging into his skin. _Yeah._

Jimin gulped down breaths of air when Yoongi's lips left his for a brief moment, gliding down his jaw and across his neck. A broken moan escaped Jimin's throat when Yoongi pulled him in closer, smooth teeth grazing over his jugular and deft fingers wandering over his back to his hips, down to his thighs. Yoongi's blunt nails scratched over the rough denim, mouth connecting with Jimin's again, drinking the sweet whines that were spilling from his lips.

"Take them off", Jimin croaked, pulling away shortly to look down where Yoongi's hands were simply resting centimetres away from where he most wanted them.

"Please", he added, round puppy eyes finding Yoongi's dark ones, asking. _Begging_.

Yoongi kept his eyes fixed on Jimin as his hand wandered up, palm slowly digging into Jimin's crotch. The younger boy's mouth fell open with a silent groan while his eyes slipped shut.

"I love boys like you", Yoongi hummed, rotating his wrist and applying more pressure.

"Ngh", Jimin moaned, fingers wrapping around Yoongi's wrist to try and urge on his movements.

"So needy-"

The button of Jimin's jeans was popped open.

"-but still always so polite."

The sound of the zipper being pulled down echoed through the room.

"And always-"

Jimin swore his heart was going to stop.

"-always so ready."

Yoongi's hand slipped under the waistband of Jimin's boxers and Jimin could swear that he saw stars behind his eyelids.

"Fuck", he whined, face scrunching up with the pleasure of _finally_ being touched.

"Hmm", Yoongi hummed against the tender skin of his neck, moving his hand at a steady pace, lazily sucking around the skin of Jimin's Adam's apple. 

Jimin could feel his breath growing rougher as his hips bucked up into Yoongi's touch, head lolling to the side and arms almost sliding off Yoongi's shoulders. The knot in his stomach was growing tighter and a flicker of panic rushed through his body when he realised how close he already was.

"So easy", Yoongi's voice rumbled against his jaw, followed by a small bite and a soothing lick. _Yes_.

"Hyung", Jimin breathed, glossy eyes and eyelids drooping with every wave of _good_ that rushed through his body.

"Talk to me, baby", Yoongi groaned, the word making Jimin writhe in his hold, a small whine tumbling from his lips.

"Knew it", the older boy smiled against his skin, expert hands moving faster and making sparks shoot up Jimin's spine.

"Like that?"

"Yeah", Jimin hiccuped, rocking back and forth on the table, up into Yoongi's touch, small body tensing up and going pliant again the next second.

"Hmm, pretty", Yoongi whispered against the shell of Jimin's ear, giving it a tentative lick. 

"H-ngh, _yes_ ", Jimin keened, movements growing erratic and head starting to spin even more than the alcohol had already made it spin. He could feel his feet growing numb with how hard his legs were tensing.

Yoongi brought his free hand up, gently cupping it around Jimin's chin and swiping his thumb over the boy's bottom lip.

"I guess there's no point in asking you to be quiet-", he mumbled, pushing his thumb past Jimin's lips and watching as the younger boy's lips immediately wrapped around it, sucking it into his mouth.

"-so don't be."

_Oh._

If he had still had some sense of his surroundings left in him, Jimin would have probably panicked at the thought of anyone hearing or seeing but with Yoongi's fingers in his mouth and his hand picking up the pace again, he really couldn't have given less of a shit.

Loud whines vibrated up his throat and against Yoongi's digits as the tsunami of tension that had been building ever since Jin drank the first shot off of his chest was crashing over him, burying his body beneath it and sending him flying over the edge.

He bit down on Yoongi's fingers, _hard_ , body lunging forward while his head fell back with how quick his hips lifted off the table. Yoongi's arm wrapped around his back to keep him from falling over and Jimin's mouth fell open again, sucking in desperate breaths while his muscles twitched with the force of his orgasm. Another soft whimper slipped past his lips.

"Shh", Yoongi cooed, pressing his fingers against Jimin's swollen mouth and pulling him into a gentle yet firm hug.

Jimin's heart was throwing itself against his ribcage at a brutal speed, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins, slowly but certainly filtering out the wine and want. Ragged breaths flowed past his lips and he swallowed hard.

He mumbled a small "Thank you" against Yoongi's collarbone. The older boy chuckled. He pulled away slightly to take in Jimin's wrecked form. A sly grin appeared on his face when he reached out a finger to trace over the wet traces on Jimin's lower abdomen.

" _That's_ what I call a good body shot", he grinned, playfully poking Jimin's stomach.

The blush crept back into Jimin's cheeks and he giggled uncontrollably. _Fucking hell._

They just stayed like this for a while, Jimin breathing in Yoongi's smell and Yoongi running soothing hands up and down Jimin's back and arms. Slowly, almost timidly, maybe even questioningly, Jimin's hands found their way to the hem of Yoongi's shirt, softly pulling on it and kneading it between his fingers. He could feel the older boy tense up a little.

"Mind if I return the favour?"

**_to be continued ..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> *sings* And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.


End file.
